Be careful little girl!
by LadyBardock
Summary: Bra and Pan go into the wrong room and something unexpected happened. Will their families be able to save them? You'll meet: Bardock and his team :
1. Chapter 1

Hi! As a slight warning – I am human and I do make mistakes – so please if you see any – spelling or grammatical mistakes –write them down and point them out – I will gladly correct them.

Of course I do not own DB, but I love it with all my heart ;) So that can be treated as some kind of ownership :P HI HI HI

Hope you like it :) I promise not to flood you with author's notes (I dislike that when reading) – so what you see is what you get - simply my story. Hope you leave a review after reading – even if it won't be positive I would still like to know how many people liked it and disliked it :) Without criticism it's hard to develop – and that's my main goal to develop my writing style. So if you write something good or bad please state your reason – It would really help me to avoid those mistakes in future writings.

Thank you very much for taking your time and reading!

Yours,

Lady Bardock

-------------------------------------------------------

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

„Come on Pan! Let's take a look inside!" Bra shouted at her best friend. They were in the home of the Briefs' family in front of one of the laboratories.

"What is in there that is so interesting?" Pan looked suspiciously at Bra, who rarely showed any interest in any research her mother conducted.

"Mom is working on something special! But she refuses to talk about it, so I want to take a look… Come on please!" Bra pleaded her best friend. But when Pan heard the word "special" her Saiyan curiosity won with the feeling that they were about to do something wrong. What harm could come from entering a laboratory? None for all she knew.

Both girls slowly came closer to the door. "How are we getting in?" Pan asked.

"Don't worry I watched mom carefully and I know the secret code now!" Bra smirked just like her dad did so often. She swiftly pushed the right buttons and soon the door was open. They quickly went in and closed the door behind them.

"What is it?" Pan looked around as Bra turned on the light.

"I'm not sure." Bra said. The room was almost totally empty, there were some empty shelves, some clothes with CC labels hanging near the door. And then they noticed it, a second door. It had a red light above it, and the door was hermetically sealed. Bra went to take a closer look, but Pan was not interested. Her eyes caught a glimpse of her favorite color red among the clothes. It turned out to be a red leather jacket, and Pan liked it so much the deiced to try it on. She turned to Bra who looked surprised and yelled "Where did you find that cool jacket?" She asked and Pan threw a black one at Bra. Both girls smiled. "You think I can keep it?" Pan asked hesitantly. "Don't worry I'll talk with mom later. I want to keep this one too." Bra winked at her.

"Come I think I know how to open these doors." Bra said and Pan approached her.

"What if this is dangerous?" Pan asked.

"We are Saiyan girls, what harm could possibly come from opening a stupid door?" Bra smirked again and pressed a button near the door.

They both took a step inside and the door suddenly closed behind them and the computer announced "Launch sequence has been activated, please enter the coordinates." Pan looked at Bra and both girls began to panic, Bra jumped at the control panel and pushed some buttons trying to open the door again, but the computer did not open it instead it said "Thank you for entering the right coordinates, launch will take place in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Then there was only a bright light.

--------------------------------------------

"Gohan what's wrong?" Videl looked worried at her husband who suddenly stopped talking. He looked around as if searching for something.

"I think something bad just happened to our daughter… I can't find her ki!" He yelled and set off to find his father.

---------------------------------------------

In the same second far away from the Son's house Vegeta felt cold creep into his heart. Something was missing. He focused his senses, his wife was at the company office, his son was training with Goten, but where was Bra? He focused harder and soon he knew the answer, she was simply not there. First time in his life he felt really worried. Enough worried to go for the first time to the CC office and talk with his mate.

------------------------------------------

Within one hour the Sons learned that Pan went to visit her friend Bra, so everyone left to go to the Briefs's house.

They found the whole household up and about. Vegeta was nearly panicking which was rather rare, Bulma was walking around and asking all the servants and employees if they had seen the girls. But now one knew where they were.

"Mom!" Trucks yelled from the security office. "You should come and see this." As everyone tried to enter the small room, he replayed a two minute recording from the security camera. They all saw Bra and Pan enter one of the rooms just around five minutes before the established time of disappearance.

"Trunks which laboratory was that?" Bulma asked.

"Nr 385." Trunks replied. Bulma made a loud sigh and fainted.

"Is there a recording form inside the room?" Vegeta asked as he picked up his wife from the floor.

"No father, laboratories are not recorded due to the top secret research which is conducted in them. Such recordings could be stolen and used against CC." Trunks explained. Vegeta made a loud growl but nothing more could be done, at least not until Bulma was up and running again.

------------------------------

After everything went bright it suddenly went dark. Pan felt the impact of something hitting her body, or was it her body hitting something? Then she felt something soft land on her, and from the whine she knew it was Bra. She heard a faint whisper.

"Pan where are we?" She asked her friend.

"I don't know. Do you know what happen?" Pan asked feeling that Bra slowly got up.

"No I don't." Bra answered.

"Bra… I can't find anyone's ki!" Pan suddenly realized. "well not exactly anyone's, but there is no familiar ki around us. I feel several strong ki sources but no one is that of our friends and family!" Pan gasped.

Bra extended her hand, and created a ball of bright ki to enlighten the place there were in. It was very dark, and all they could see apart from each other was a dark cave filled with rocks and some suspicious looking metal parts.

"Pan, I think we're in deep trouble." Bra said it, but from the fright in her friend's eyes she knew Pan was thinking about the same thing.

"What do we do, what do we do!" Bra began to Panic.

"I think we should lower our ki, not to attacks any danger. Only hell knows where that stupid machine took us too. And I have no idea how we can go back!" Pan told her. "Don't worry, as soon as they lose track of our ki they will try to find us." Pan hugged her friend. "Your mother is the smartest person in the universe, and your father and my grandfather are the strongest, they will find a way to save us." Bra hugged Pan back and calmed down a bit. She tried to reassure her best friend, but she herself was scared shitless.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls calmed down a bit and finally began to look at their situation from a more practical view.

They knew they had to go out of that cave, but first they needed to assess what they had at their disposal. Bra searched her pockets and found some capsules, most of them containing either food or clothes, two things most important for her. While Pan carried around her favorite car she got from grandpa Satan, and some food. Bra put the capsules in her jacket pocket and felt a box under her fingers. She took out what was a box full of capsules. She carefully read the labels. Boat, Car, Mobile House, Spaceship, Food, First Aid… there were seven capsules at total. Pan analyzed her jacked only to find an identical set.

"Mom probably prepared these clothes for anyone who was to use that machine." Bra summed up their discovery. "We might survive this after all. Too bad she did not put it something which would return us home."

"I think we should go out and take a look around." Pan told her. "We need to find out where the hell we landed if we want to find our way home." Bra nodded in agreement.

They slowly went out of the cave only to see a barren place. The ground was red, the sky was reddish, there was no water or trees in sight, only rocks, dirt and mountains.

"Let's fly up and take a look." Bra told her friend. For high above they noticed some city on the horizon, apart from that the whole place looked more or less deserted and uninhabitable.

"Bra I don't think we should go there." Pan told her. "There more powerful ki sources are there. And something tells me they are not good…"

"I can feel it too Pan, but we have another choice?" Bra asked. "We need to find our way home…" Tears came up to the girls eyes.

"I really don't think we should go, we are stronger than most of them, but not from all…" Pans sighted but knew Bra was right. They had no other choice.

-------------------------------------

At the same time on Earth Bulma had finally come round. She looked at Vegeta with tears in her eyes.

"We need to find our little girl fast. She might be in danger." She told him.

"What was in that room?" Gohan asked approaching her.

"My newest experiment, a time-tele-transport machine." Bulma said.

"Mom you mean a machine to transfer a person not only from one place to another but a time machine all in one?" Trunks asked clearly fascinated by the idea. "Can you relocate them on the basis on the machine logs?" He asked.

"I can try." Bulma said and with the help of Vegeta got up and headed towards the laboratory.

-------------------------------------

They were slowly approaching the city. It looked rather modern, round shapes of buildings, with oval blue windows. It didn't look as red and barren as its surrounding, but yet it did not look welcoming at the same time.

They landed on the edge of the city and slowly walked to find some people to ask for help. But before they could do anything they heard a voice behind them.

"Well well what do we have here…" A male voice said. The girls looked behind to see three big men standing right behind them. All were wearing some kind of armor, had black hair and cruel smiles. Pan gasped when she noticed the most characteristic of their features, a long brown tail… Bra noticed it too and shook in fear. They finally knew where they were, and although it seemed impossible they could recognize the species immediately.

---------------------------------

"What do you mean the logs were not recorded?" Vegeta yelled at Bulma.

"I don't know!" She yelled back. "It's just not possible!"

"So you mean there is no way of telling where the girls went?" Gohan had to make sure. Bulma nodded her head with tears in her eyes.

"They might be anywhere in the universe and at anytime." Bulma broke down and began to cry. Chichi and Videl joined her.

-------------------------------

"Calm down Bra." Pan whispered to her friend who held on to her tightly.

"These are just ordinary Saiyans." She told her. "Feel their Ki, they are not that strong."

"What do you mean we are ordinary Saiyans!" One of the males yelled at her. "We are the Elites! You are pitiful to insult us when you own level is so low!" He yelled again. The other began to laugh in a mean way.

"Bra put yourself back together immediately!" Pan shook her. And when she noticed one of the males advance at them she made a swift move flew into the air and kicked him so hard he fell several meters back. The other men jumped at her, one grabbed her arm and the other tried to grab her legs.

"Bra move your stupid fucking royal ass or we will both die!" Pan yelled at her, and the girl finally snapped out of it. She moved very fast and sent one of the males flying and Pan took care of the other one.

"That wasn't too hard." Bra noticed with a smile.

"Told you they were weak." Pan smiled back at her.

Then they heard more laughter and as they looked around they noticed a crowd of male and female Saiyans.

----------------------------

"I have an idea!" Goku said suddenly.

"If you have an idea Kakarot then I'm starting to be scared." Vegeta smirked meanly at him.

"Bulma is this machine functional?" He asked.

"Yes, as long as I have the coordinated where the girls are I can draw them back here." She replied quickly.

"Good, so let's do it this way. We will form two teams and we will transfer ourselves to different time lines." It looked really strange as the little Goku explained it. "And we will try to find their Ki tracks."

"Stupid! We can't try every possibility there is!" Vegeta yelled.

"No not every, but you and I and Gohan are strong enough to search the whole universe for their Ki at one time. So place does not matter, only the time." Goku continued. "You have to remember that our girls are our girls, not some pushovers. So I bet they can manage wherever they land, the thing is to find their track. So…" Gohan interrupted.

"So we can try every let's say twenty years!" Gohan yelled. "Then we can find them, assess what time exactly they landed and switch to that time and pick them up just after they got there!"

"That does sound logical." Bulma summed up. "Let's give it a try!"

---------------------------------

"Hey what's going on here?" Bardock asked some soldier running towards some people gathered on the outskirts of the city.

"There are some strange strong creatures over there!" The man replied.

Bardock looked at his team. "I think we still have some time before departure, let's go take a look." They approached the crowed and brutally pushed their way trough.

What Bardock noticed was that there were two relatively small girls. One had long black hair and black eyes, and the other had blue hair and blue eyes. Their whole appearance and clothes looked so strange that no wonder they caused all the commotion. Then he noticed three elite warriors knocked down and he finally understood why these two strange females dragged so much attention. Suddenly he felt one more vision blind him. He hated it, every second of it, but ever since the battle of Kanassa he had them constantly. He saw his son again, the boy was smiling like usually, then he saw the boy extend his hands and a small kid with a long tail fell into his arms. The child smiled and Bardock could feel shivers go down his spine, that was his grandson. The he saw the boy change in front of his eyes, he saw as he grew, and he became adult himself, then he saw a nice young girl with blue eyes take his hand, then she appeared, he could easily tell it was the girl he just saw, with black hair and lack eyes. She hugged his grandson and his female and smiled at him. He knew who this girl was and he had to do something about it before these wild Saiyans would rip her to shreds.

-----------------------------------

Pan suddenly felt a warm hand land on her shoulder and she noticed someone also placed a hand on Bra's shoulder. She wanted to say something but both girls heard a short telepathic message Don't do anything. They both didn't even dare to look back who was talking to them.

"What seems to be your problem?" the man asked the people surrounding them. Pan could easily tell he was one of the strongest warriors of all the surrounding.

"We were just having fun!" Someone laughed. "Loosen up Bardock!" another Saiyan said.

"You know what they say Bardock, never stand between a Saiyan and his prey! So why are you interfering!" One of the knocked down Saiyans got up and yelled at the man holding the girls.

Bardock hesitated for a moment but his team did not. The surround him and glared at the man speaking.

"Epazote back down." Tora told the Saiyan and glared angrily at him.


	3. Chapter 3

„Just because your recent tests were very good it doesn't mean you are elite Bardock!" The Saiyan yelled back.

"Just because you are stupid it doesn't mean you can ignore orders." The man called Bardock replied. "My team was ordered to take these girls to see king Vegeta and so it will be." Bardock quickly made up a reasonable excuse to get them out of there. He didn't want an open fight, although he knew he and his team were able to take out most of the warriors gathered there. The Saiyans slowly backed up. Seeing this Bardock did not hesitate, he grabbed both girls into his arms as if they weight nothing and quickly headed towards one of the buildings. His team followed.

The girls tried to protest but as he defended them from the other Saiyans they gave in. They finally could see his face when he put them down on the floor in some strange room.

Bra whispered "But you look just like…" And she fainted. Pan just stared in shock and all the stress finally took its toll on her and she followed suit Bra.

------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma was getting irritated. Seven trips and still nothing. Both teams could not find any trace of the girls. 'This is hopeless' she thought. But it was too early to give up hope.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"What is their condition Malaka?" Bardock asked the head medic.

"Surprisingly good." The beast replied. "Their fainting was due to the stress not to physical damage. Both girls are surprisingly strong. Plentor have you completed the physical scans?" He asked the second medic.

"Yes, both girls are in good shape." He pressed a button and two pictures appeared.

"What is their race?" Malaka asked.

"Judging by their size and build they can belong to many races, but look at this." He pointed towards something on their spinal cord. "This is a remains of a tail, I dare say both girls are Saiyan but their tails had been cut in puberty!"

"But that blood tests do not indicate they are Saiyan!" Malaka pointed out.

"I think they might be half-breeds." Plentor commented. "That would explain that girl's strange hair and eye color.

"What about their strength?" Fasha asked curiously.

"I cannot determine with them being unconscious. On basis of their muscle built I can say they should be pretty strong." Plentor explained.

"Let's wake them up." Malaka suggested and turned off the rejuvenating chamber.

"Maybe you should leave, they would feel more comfortable dressing in female presence." Fasha suggested and the men left the room.

Soon the girls were awake and they were very surprised to find that they were naked and over with some liquid. But the girl name Fasha explained it was a healing liquid and that they fainted so they were brought here.

"Why are you helping us?" Pan asked.

"Bardock made the first move, and we as a team always follow his lead." The female Saiyan explained. Soon she gave signal to the men that they could enter again.

--------------------------------------

"So we tried everything we could think of, maybe it's time to try by random?" Gohan said.

"Let's start around 200 years back and jump every twenty years as suggested." Vegeta said and so they tried again and again.

-------------------------------------

The girls sat on a bench in the medic section and were under attentive observation of the five Saiyans and two medics.

"Why did you help us?" Pan asked the man who looked just like her beloved grandfather, but with a scar of his face, and cold eyes.

"I know who you are." He simply replied. "I just don't know how you got here."

"I think it was that room we entered. You see my mom is a scientist and she makes all kind of experiments." Bra began explaining. "And today we decided to enter one of the laboratories and suddenly we were here…"

"So you say you were teleported?" Malaka asked curiously.

"Not only teleported…" Bra sighted. "Time teleported."

"What makes you think so?" Ugesh asked.

"Because where we come from the Saiyan race is nonexistent. Apart from the last two Saiyan warriors." Bra finished.

All the people in the room were in shock but not Bardock. He had told them about it before, but they refused to believe. He had already foreseen it. And at this moment his team finally believed he really had gained the power to see into the future.

"So who are they?" Tora asked.

"This girl is my great-granddaughter." Bardock replied looking at Pan. Bra and Pan looked surprised.

"So that's why you look just like him…" Pan whispered.

"Just like who?" Fasha asked.

"Just like my grandfather Goku." Pan replied.

"Goku?" Bardock asked curiously.

"Kakarot." Both girls said his Saiyan name in accord.

"Your younger son who was just sent out to that distant planet?" Tora asked his leader.

"Yes." Bardock simply replied.

--------------------------------------

"Goku! That was enough for today! Everyone is tired! They don't have the same power level as you and Vegeta!" Bulma told her companion.

"But Bulma we can't just stop looking for them!" Goku said.

"You don't get it do you? Even if something bad happens we can go further into the past and save them!" Bulma yelled at him.

"I want to try one more time!" Goku insisted.

"I said no! And that's final!" Bulma told him firmly.

--------------------------------------

"So that means your visions were true Bardock…" Orgos sighted.

Malaka looked interested "What visions?"

"Planet Vegeta is going to be destroyed soon, am I right?" Bardock asked the girls, and they simply nodded their heads. "And almost every Saiyan will die?" The girls nodded again.

"Only seven Saiyans will survive. My father, Goku, Raditz, Nappa, Turles, Borlly and Paragras." Bra counted.

"But you said that only two remain." Fasha pointed out.

"What happened to the others?" Tora asked.

"Let's see, Raditz was killed by grandpa, so was Turles, Brolly, Paragras. I think Vegeta was the one who killed Nappa if I remember correctly." Pan told them.

"Was that king or prince Vegeta?" Bardock asked.

"Prince." Pan answered briefly.

"So you mean your father is prince Vegeta?" Plentor asked the blue haired girl.

"Yes he is." The girl smiled at him.


End file.
